Aliansi
by Domisaurus
Summary: Luffy ingin Law meminta sesuatu darinya


**Title: **Aliansi

**Disclaimer: **One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

**Pairing: **Law/Luffy shonen-ai, Ace/Luffy if you .

**Warning: **major spoilers sampe chapter terbaru, boyxboy

* * *

"South Blue? Sungguh?" Sanji melirik Law yang masih minum di ruang makan, sembari membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas para kru yang sudah membubarkan diri begitu jatah makanan habis. Ia melihat Law mengangguk acuh tak acuh kemudian menjentikkan rokoknya, "Hee, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan di sana sekarang ya?"

Law cuma mengangkat bahu, "Sudah lama sekali aku tak ke sana, sudah tidak ingat apa-apa juga," responnya.

Sanji hanya terkekeh, melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau serius beraliansi dengan kapten kami?" tanyanya meringis, menahan tawa yang bisa saja muncul tiba-tiba karena situasi antara kelompok topi jerami dengan bajak laut heart saat ini benar-benar terasa...mustahil. Bedanya, ini kenyataan. Law hanya menghela napas panjang, tahu apa maksud dari pembicaraan ini. Sebenarnya, aliansi ini tidak buruk-buruk amat, dan meskipun banyak cela di sana-sini dalam strateginya, yang penting tujuannya tercapai, kan? Tapi tentu saja definisi 'aliansi' yang dimaksud Law berbeda dengan yang ada di pikiran Luffy, dan rasanya mau dikoreksi seperti apa pun, jadinya cuma akan buang-buang tenaga dan waktu. "Yah, seperti yang bisa kau lihat dan sesuai apa yang kau pasti sudah dengar, begitulah kapten kami. Kalau dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia akan mendapatkannya, Trafalgar."

Trafalgar Law adalah pria yang sudah melihat berbagai macam situasi serta bertemu orang-orang dengan karakter yang bervariasi. Mempelajari mereka, mencari cara bagaimana agar ia bisa menemukan kondisi yang selalu menguntungkannya. Tapi Monkey D. Luffy berbeda. Pasiennya yang satu itu...

Kalau saja Franky dan orang-orang Galley-la bukan yang membangun Thousand Sunny, maka bisa dipastikan pintu ruang makan mungkin sudah hancur akibat sang kapten membuka dengan kerasnya, dengan cengiran lebar di wajah, matanya menyorot isi ruangan dan berseru begitu menemukan yang dicarinya.

"Toraooo! Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau masih lapar yaa?" katanya polos. Kali ini baik Sanji dan Law sama-sama menghela napas. Sanji lalu melirik lelaki di dekatnya dengan tatapan iba selama sedetik sebelum pergi ke tempat cuci piring dan menggumam pada Law untuk 'bersenang-senang'. Ambigu betul koki itu.

Luffy berlari kecil ke arah pemuda jangkung itu, menarik lengannya perlahan, "Ayo kita keluar! Aku ingin memperlihatkan isi kapal ini padamu! Oh, atau kau sudah ingin tidur?" cengirannya seketika berubah menjadi cemberut. Law tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Ini bukan aliansi yang dia bayangkan. Padahal Penguin dan Shachi juga bisa gila kadang-kadang, tapi kelompok ini ada di level yang lebih tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari pada mereka.

"Aah, mungkin aku akan membaca buku milik Tony-ya dulu sebelum tidur," jawabnya. Tapi Luffy segera mematahkan alasan itu.

"Huuh! Membaca itu membosankan tahu! Lebih baik bersamaku saja, kita kan sama-sama kapten, dan kita akan membuat rencana, bukan? Jadi ikut saja dan kita tidur bersama ya!" kata si topi jerami ceria. Law akhirnya pasrah membiarkan dirinya diseret, masih tidak mengerti kenapa si topi jerami sebegitu senang bersamanya. Sementara Law tidak tahu pasti harus bereaksi macam apa, ia merasa ditinggal berdua saja dengan bocah ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu disyukuri.

* * *

Luffy mengajak Law ke bagian kepala Sunny –yang dikira Law sebelumnya adalah bunga matahari. Si pemuda karet dengan lincahnya memanjat dan berdiri di atasnya, melambaikan tangannya pada Law, mengajaknya untuk ikut naik. Tapi Law sedang agak malas untuk karena sudah cukup aneh-aneh beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ia akhirnya menyandar pada dinding sebelum akhirnya Luffy melompat turun dan duduk di pagar pembatas di dekatnya. Kalau seperti ini, ia tidak harus mendongak untuk bicara dengan si pria harimau.

"Jadii," kata Luffy memulai, "Sudah kau pikirkan belum?"

Law mengernyit, "Apanya yang harus kupikirkan?"

"Hehee! Torao memang orang baik, ya! Aku memang tak salah!"

Law masih mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah mereka pernah membicarakan sesuatu yang lain sebelumnya.

"Maksudku, apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Aku berhutang nyawa padamu sejak di markas besar angkatan laut! Sama seperti pada Jinbei! Aku pasti tak akan bertemu teman-temanku lagi kalau tak ada kau, kan?"

Law mengusap dahinya, tak menyangka si topi jerami masih memikirkan soal itu, "Aku cuma iseng. Kau tidak berhutang apa-apa padaku," sanggahnya tenang.

"Hmm," Luffy menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Masa tidak ada apapun yang kau inginkan?" Law jadi teringat anak anjing yang dulu sekali pernah ditolongnya, yang setelah itu ngotot mengikutinya ke mana pun, dan baginya si topi jerami sekarang persis seperti itu.

"Aku ingin aliansi, dan kau menyetujuinya, kan? Itu sudah cukup."

Luffy lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Law. Matanya yang bulat menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Hei, aku serius lho, benar-benar apa saja!"

Law menyeringai, tiba-tiba terpikir untuk menjahilinya, "Apa saja?"

Luffy mengangguk tapi lekas menambahkan, "Ah! Tapi kau tidak boleh meminta topiku! Dan kau juga tidak boleh meminta teman-temanku, ya!"

Kalau ada pun, Law merasa itu cuma keinginan sesaat, sekelebat. Dulu sekali ia pernah mengambil apa yang diinginkannya itu sendiri, meski curi-curi. Tapi sekali lagi, ia memastikan itu cuma penasaran sesaat, dan akan jauh lebih baik kalau tidak berkelanjutan. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah manusia bernilai empat ratus juta, dia yang diwaspadai pemerintah setengah mati, dia yang latar belakangnya serba mengejutkan, dia yang dipercaya sebagai monster tangguh dan mengerikan yang menyerang telak anggota Celestial Dragon di muka umum. Tapi Law telah melihat segala yang berbalikan dari itu. Sosok si topi jerami yang lemah nyaris kehabisan darah, tubuhnya yang terkapar dan mentalnya jatuh setelah apa yang terjadi pada si tinju api. Lelaki yang tak habis-habis ia gumamkan namanya, bahkan sebelum ia sadar pun. Lamunan Law terpecah ketika sepasang bibir mungil menekan bibirnya. Mata pemuda itu berkedip sesaat.

"Kau ini..."

"Eh? Bukannya kau suka ini? Waktu itu kau menciumku, kan?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

_Sial, jadi sebetulnya bocah ini tidak sedang sepenuhnya koma waktu itu, ya._

Law hanya menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luffy dan membalas tatapan bocah itu. Itulah yang tadi dimaksudnya sebagai rasa penasaran sesaat, tapi kelihatannya, dengan adanya si topi jerami sedekat ini di hadapannya sekarang, Law bisa merasakan kalau keingintahuannya itu belum kikis sepenuhnya. Masih ada, atau mungkin jadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Apakah ini semacam karakteristik dari orang dengan nama tengah 'D'? Namun Law sedang tidak terlalu ingin menganalisa terlalu jauh sekarang.

"...Torao?"

Bagian depan topi Law beradu pelan dengan tepian topi jerami Luffy, tangan si pemuda jangkung menyentuh bekas luka besar yang menyilang dadanya. Law tahu persis luka itu karena dialah yang mengoperasi Luffy, dan ia juga tahu itu bukan bekas luka yang bisa menghilang seiring waktu. Bekas luka itu akan selamanya di sana, dan alih-alih menutupinya, si topi jerami sepertinya memilih untuk tidak akan pernah melupakan situasi apa yang telah menciptakan bekas luka itu sembari melangkah maju. Sementara Law...justru sebaliknya. Perjalanan menuju Dressrosa, pertemuan dengan Joker di Greenbit nanti. Ini akan menjadi pertaruhan paling besar sepanjang hidupnya, dan semua itu adalah demi...

Masa lalu.

"Hmm, sebenarnya ada, tapi kemungkinannya tipis untuk didapatkan."

"Ha? Kau bahkan belum mengatakan apapun!" protes Luffy.

Law tertawa kecil, jari-jarinya yang bertato meraba dada kiri Luffy, tepat di atas jantungnya. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku ingin ini? Kau akan keberatan?"

"Jantung? Kau mau jantungku? Ah, tapi kalau kau yang mengambilnya, pasti tidak akan sakit."

"Yah, bisa saja bukan cuma jantung. Mungkin pemiliknya juga, atau tubuh di mana jantung ini berada juga."

Luffy mengerutkan alis, berusaha menemukan kesimpulan dari kalimat-kalimat Law, "Kau menginginkan aku? Atau kau ingin aku jadi anak buahmu?"

Sekarang Law tertawa, sedikit lebih lepas dari sebelumnya, "Bagaimana kalau begini saja, topi jerami. Kau simpan rasa penasaranmu dulu sampai proyek kita di Dressrosa selesai dan kita tiba di Zou. Nanti aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang menarik."

Wajah Luffy langsung cerah, "Hee sungguhkah? Kalau begitu janji ya! Kita akan menghajar 'mingo lalu kau akan memberitahuku apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu! Harus begitu, soalnya kau sudah baik sekali padaku, dan aku jadi benar-benar sukaaaa sekali sama Torao!" serunya riang. Law benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang salah dari aliansi mereka, ia tidak ingin berteman dengan si bajak laut muda, tapi sesuatu tentang si topi jerami benar-benar bisa mengikat seseorang hingga tidak bisa lepas. Memanfaatkan atau dimanfaatkan? Sayangnya, dalam soal si topi jerami, Law itu yang ke dua. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah 'janji' nya barusan itu serius atau tidak, entah kenapa dia meyakini kalau pada akhirnya ia tidak akan bisa memenuhinya.

Meskipun, satu sisi ia berharap untuk bisa.

* * *

Joker tertawa penuh kemenangan, kakinya menghantam punggung Law, membuat pemuda itu memuntahkan darah lebih banyak. Law benar-benar benci disuguhi kenyataan bahwa, setelah menjadi manusia ratusan juta dan menjadi bagian dari Tujuh Raja Bajak Laut pun, ia masih kalah segala-galanya dari Joker. Kalah licik, kalah strategi, dan kalah kekuatan. Seimbang saja tidak. Tapi sudah sekarat pun, di kepalanya hanya ada Kora-san, dan janjinya pada si topi jerami yang sepertinya tidak akan kesampaian. Telinganya lalu menangkap suara pelatuk. Satu, dua, tiga peluru ke arah tubuhnya, darah yang semakin banyak terbuang. Inilah konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung olehnya sendiri. Bukan dengan kru bajak laut hearts atau pun kelompok topi jerami.

Yang terpenting, topi jerami dan teman-temannya setidaknya sudah...

"_Torao!"_

Bukan aliansinya lagi.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, sebenernya cerita ini semacem kaku karena aku udah lama nggak nulis. Tapi belakangan ini rasanya pengen banget apalagi sekarang lagi suka sama LawLu haha, tapi kayaknya emang susah untuk tetep IC kalau bikin cerita dengan bumbu romance kayak gini, entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang pas, tapi nggak yakin sebelah mana. Silakan komen apa aja dan tengs buat yang udah baca :3

(oh iya ini kemaren sempet publish terus diapus karena gatau kenapa tiba-tiba formatnya kacau)

**.**


End file.
